H&R
by Shayera-Hol
Summary: Las mejores dos reporteras del Dayli Planet de nuevo en acción


**Disclaimer:** No son mios, y no saco nada de provecho personal al escribir esto más que mucha diversión, en serio.

**Notas:** Esta historia esta dedicada con mucho cariño para Bloodys0ng, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños linda!, y ocurre despues de la octava temporada de Smallville, así que para mi es algo así como la novena temporada.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

-¡Se acabo! Ya no habrá ninguna segunda ocasión… -El gritó de Perry White se pudo escuchar más allá de su oficina y las dos primeras filas de cubículos exteriores lo cual demostraba que estaba bastante enojado.

-Jefe -le respondió Chloe Sullivan desde su asiento en tono conciliador -Si nos permitiera explicarle… las cosas no son tan malas como parecen…

-¿Qué no son tan malas?... ¿Qué no son tan malas? -la interrumpió el hombre renegando -El alcalde acaba de llamarme para que le explique el por que una reportera vestida de mucama irrumpió en la habitación de su hijo…

-Y supongo que no le habrás dado explicaciones Perry -dijo Lois Lane cruzándose de brazos, se encontraba de pie, detrás de su prima en un claro tono de desafío -Somos prensa libre, nosotros decidimos lo que hacemos y en donde buscamos información, no nos dejamos intimidar, además…

-Además fue por una buena razón -dijo Chloe interrumpiendo a su prima para evitar que esta hiciera enojar más a White. Las opiniones de Lois eran sinceras y certeras pero algunas veces estaban más que fuera de lugar.

-¿Una buena razón? -empezó a gritar de nuevo White -Arruinaron la fiesta de despedida de solteros de esa pobre pareja!, el alcalde dice que su futura nuera esta desconsolada, llorando, sin querer salir de su habitación…

-Eso debe de ser por el novio que le tocó -le susurró Lois a Chloe y esta tan solo le hizo una mueca para que se callara -¿Qué? -continuó susurrando Lois -francamente no entiendo que le vio.

-Y ¿todo para qué? -prosiguió White -Les diré para que: para absolutamente nada, no tienen información, no tienen historia, y ¡ya no tienen tra…!

-Pero jefe -le interrumpió Chloe -Claro que hay una historia, he estado revisando los informes financieros, vigilando nuestra política fiscal de cerca y el output del arca publica de las ultimas semanas es mucho mayor en los balances potentados sin embargo no hay nada que lo respalde en la cuenta nominal.

-En castellano Sullivan

-Quiero decir que el presupuesto ha aumentado pero esto no se ve invertido en el gasto publico jefe

-En castellano que yo entienda Sullivan

-¡Que el niñito del gobernador ha estado despilfarrando el dinero del pueblo! -le dijo Lois rodando los ojos

-¿Y tienen alguna prueba? -preguntó White más intrigado

-Desgraciadamente tan solo los informes, por eso pensamos que tal vez encontraríamos algo de información en la casa del susodicho, jefe.

-Y no encontraron nada -dijo él con el ceño fruncido -Así que ahora vayan a limpiar sus escritorios

-¿Qué?!!! -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con bastante sorpresa

-Jefe -comenzó a decir Chloe -Pero esto no es culpa de Lois, yo fui la que entró en el sistema bancario, yo y mi curiosidad somos las únicas responsables de esa información, así que no la despida a ella.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Lois torciendo la boca -No le hagas caso White, fue _MI_ idea el entrar a la casa del alcalde, fue _MI_ idea vestirme de mucama y Chloe no sabia nada, le dije que me esperara a una distancia prudente del lugar, ella no supo nada del plan hasta que salí corriendo de ahí para que huyéramos de la escena, así que la única responsable soy yo.

-No pienso entrar en jueguitos -dijo White sentándose de nuevo y recargándose en su silla -Por eso las dos se van

-Pero jefe Lois no… -inició la prorroga Chloe sin embargo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Así que Lois fue a abrir la puerta de la oficina, era el chico de informática, al cual White estuvo a punto de gritarle que no interrumpiera pero Lois hablo antes diciendo que ella lo había llamado, el chico le entregó unos papeles y ella los hojeó con detenimiento, pero al ver que eran un montón de números se los entregó a Chloe.

-Lane la próxima vez dile a tus citas que esperen a que salgas de junta con el jefe -le dijo White en tono más calmado

-Mira White, no se de donde sacaste la idea de que yo salgo con chicos como 10 años menores que yo, pero para tu información…

-Lois! -la interrumpió Chloe -¿De donde sacó esto Karl?

-De una memoria que le di al entrar aquí -respondió la morena

-¿Y de donde sacaste la memoria?

-De… hmmm… de… hay bueno ya!, la saque de la bolsa de la futura novia.

-Lois, estos números son números de cuenta, de una cuenta en Zurich que al parecer cuenta con la misma cantidad de dinero que se perdió del erario publico -dijo Chloe emocionada revisando los papeles -Lo cual significa que…

-Aja! Lo cual significa que tenias razón Chloe, ahí había gato encerrado-espetó Lois levantando una mano al frente en clara señal de victoria

-Bueno tu fuiste la que decidió ir tras la novia -dijo Chloe sonriendo -Y la que se arriesgo a entrar a esa casa

-Ahora entiendo que le veía la chica al hijito del alcalde -le susurro Lois a Chloe

-Y el por que ahora esta llorando, seguramente ya notó la falta de su memoria -respondió Chloe

-Así que hemos salvado al hijo del alcalde de una oportunista! -grito de pronto Perry White bastante emocionado

-¿Hemos? -dijo Lois cruzándose de brazos -Pensé que ya no trabajábamos aquí White

-Pero Lois que cosas dices -le dijo White sonriendo -Si ustedes son mis reporteras estrella, mi dúo dinámico, mi Mulder y Scully, mi…

-Esta bien jefe ya entendimos -le paró Chloe

-Avisaremos a las autoridades en cuanto estemos en la casa del alcalde… de nuevo -agregó Lois tomando su bolso, lista para salir -Chloe escribirá el artículo de la captura y yo escribiré la biografía de la chica y sus sucias artimañas, será nuestra exclusiva, y primera plana mañana White

Y diciendo esto ambas chicas salieron de la oficina para seguir con su trabajo.

***

-¿Mucama? -preguntó la rubia arqueando las cejas, después de que el mesero les sirviera sus malteadas de la victoria esa noche. Anteriormente Lois tomaba cosas más fuertes, pero dadas las negativas de su prima de celebrar en un bar de la ciudad, Lois ya se había acostumbrado al _smoothie's time_ (como Chloe solía llamarle) que tenían ambas cada que descubrían algún secreto o escribían una nueva historia.

-Ammm -dijo Lois con una sonrisa picara -Tenía ese traje desde hace algún tiempo, pensé en darle un buen uso para variar, algún día te contare la historia

-¿Tiene algo que ver Clark en esto? -dijo Chloe sonriendo pero luego vio el rostro de su prima cambiar de una sonrisa a una mueca de tristeza y se arrepintió de sus palabras -Hay Lois, lo siento… no era mi intención

-Hey! -le dijo Lois como si nada hubiera pasado -No es tu culpa, además no es el fin del mundo. No es como si él y yo tuviéramos algo serio… dime ¿cuanto tiempo salimos? ¿Dos?, ¿tres semanas? -soltó aire con los labios queriendo decir que era muy poco tiempo -No es como si hubiera terminado _enamorada_ o algo parecido

-Si -dijo Chloe con expresión comprensiva -No es tanto tiempo, tienes razón -Le dio la razón a pesar de que sabia que su prima en realidad estaba enamorada de Clark Kent, tal vez habían salido por poco tiempo pero Lois y Clark tenían más de un año trabajando juntos en el Daily Planet, un largo año en el que Chloe no estuvo en el Diario pero aun así los vio convivir y desde entonces ella ya había notado algo entre ambos, en realidad esa fue la razón por la cual la rubia había decidido dejar atrás a Clark de una vez por todas, por que se dio cuenta de que su prima se estaba enamorando de él. Además Jimmy fue para ella un chico maravilloso durante todo ese tiempo, y aunque las cosas no habían funcionado como ella hubiese querido siempre le estaría agradecida por que le ayudó a darse cuenta de que en el mundo había más chicos además de Clark Kent.

-El domingo se cumplen cinco meses -dijo Lois en tono serio mientras miraba su malteada -¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo?

-Lois yo también lo extraño -le respondió Chloe tomando su mano -Hacia cinco meses que Clark había decidido cumplir de una vez por todas con el entrenamiento de Jor-El para así poder ayudar a la humanidad y se había ido a la fortaleza, después de despedirse de Chloe y decirle la verdad a Lois.

-Pero aunque vuelva -dijo la castaña apretando la mano de Chloe -Yo ya no volveré con él. Sé que será doloroso pero no quiero estar con una persona que tenga otros intereses frente a mi, no ahora, esa fue la razón por la cual deje a Oliver en primer lugar.

-Lo entiendo Cous

-Y tu también debes de hacer lo mismo de una vez por todas, no creas que no te he visto Chloe: cuando Jimmy pasa por ahí, tú aun lo vez como si algo pudiera suceder de nuevo

-¿con Jimmy? -preguntó Chloe sorprendida -Lois por favor yo…

-Te conozco Cous -y esta vez fue Lois la que tomó la mano de Chloe -Y sé que es difícil aceptarlo, pero si Jimmy decidió estar con Kara entonces…

-Entiendo Lois, y te lo digo ya no hay nada entre nosotros dos -dijo con melancolía -ahora pienso que no lo hubo desde el día en el que Kara llego a Kansas. No se como no lo vi antes.

-Bueno pero no importa -sonrió Lois rompiendo el silencio que de pronto lleno el espacio en el que estaban -Yo te tengo a ti

-Y tú me tienes a mi -sonrió la rubia

-Y eso siempre será así -agregaron las dos casi al mismo tiempo, riéndose de nuevo y disfrutando de su malteada del triunfo por su reportaje.

En ese momento el teléfono de Lois sonó:

-Teléfono de la súper reportera Lois Lane ¿Quién habla? -dijo pues no había reconocido el numero. De pronto su sonrisa de triunfo fue cambiada de golpe por un gesto de desconsolación -Tenemos que irnos Chloe… -agregó levantándose de golpe, bastante preocupada


End file.
